David Cries Too
by CaptainCrash
Summary: An origins story told from the perspective of the forgotten daughter of Weyland's.
1. Prologue

David Cries Too

_Welcome to my Prometheus Fan Fiction that has been a year in the making. It is obviously set prior to Prometheus and is an 'origins' story. I have the whole story plotted out from Andromeda/Rachel's perspective, but as I write the whole thing out, there may be the odd chapter written from David's._

_Enjoy._

I remember David coming home.

Not in a box, half assembled, as my mind had pictured when my father informed me our family was getting a replacement android. David was fully formed and insistently life-like, right down the dark mop of quaffed hair. It had been my fault the other had malfunctioned and I was given many lectures in the run up to David's arrival. He was too expensive to replace- even though I later discovered my father had taken him without permission in an attempt to save the company from an impending lawsuit. I was almost certain that my father would replace me if he could. He could not hide his apathy for me, and it got worse the older I got. It's hard to argue against such a suspicion knowing that my father was to order my execution in my 25th cycle of life.

There in my father's art deco entrance hall one sunny afternoon in my 6th cycle stood the latest technology from Weyland Enterprises- my beloved grandpa's company. Beside him stood my proud father; David's supposed creator. I could only dream about the look he gave the android and forever long for the respect.

David blinked rhythmically and I found myself keeping time as I descended the staircase to meet him. David's stare was calming, languid, yet delightfully inquisitive. He asked me my name, but at six cycles old I refused to part with my given name.

'Andromeda' I declared with a wide smile.

'Her name is Rachel.' My father corrected impatiently. Only once in all the years have I known him did use anything but Andromeda, despite my father's protests and attempts to change his subroutines. David shook my hand after kneeling down to meet my gaze, I was surprised to find his touch pleasantly warm. I automatically recoiled and went on to blush at my response. I didn't want to offend him. Father had left us alone to take an important call. I could hear his irritated voice from the kitchen, but I tried to drown it out.

'Does it distress you?' David asked me with a furrowed brow that conveyed no emotion and brought my attention back from my father's anger. 'I can turn my temperature function off if you would be more comfortable?'

'No, I'm just surprised!' I cupped his left ear and whispered, 'are you sure you're a robot?' I hoped he wasn't. The being before me had already earned my trust and become more of a role model than my father ever could.

He mused upon the question before nodding, 'I am currently your father's greatest achievement. I am the most convincing model yet.'

'I am so glad you're here. We're going to have some extraordinary adventures.'

How right I was. David allowed me to grow as a person and surpass my father in every way possible. Unfortunately, our adventure together led me to find a freedom from my father that also resulted in my fatal undoing. Even worse, by the time my heart would beat for the last time, David wouldn't even remember.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I was trying to keep this story as canon as possible. However, I need to have Charles Bishop Weyland present in this story for a number of reasons. Therefore, he will not die in 2004 as canon suggests.

I have also implied in this story that Weyland Industries and Weyland Corp are one in the same company, whereas canon does not.

I'm aiming for about 10 chapters.

Chapter One

My life before David was turbulent. My father was young and power hungry and he neglected his family. My father was interested in an heir, a legacy; no matter what myself and Meredith would go on achieve- it would never be enough because to him we were the wrong gender. Grandpa was never happy about his aspirations and actually hoped that giving him the company would ground him.

How wrong he was- my father became a monster, despite his philanthropy. Grandpa Charlie was the only man in my life who I was sure loved me unconditionally. I would often spend afternoons with him listening to his adventure stories. He promised that one day I would join him- I never got the chance.

He was gone too often and for too long; leaving me alone in a home I did not belong. My father discovered it was cheaper to have a string of doomed relationships than hire a nanny to raise me. My mother died when I was just two cycles old during childbirth. My father's desperation for a boy had resulted in him engineering a genetics programme- something that was deemed illegal by society. The foetus was mutated and destroyed itself and my mother.

I was not a passive child. I was probably the reason why my father's relationships never lasted longer than six months at a time. The latest conquest, however had managed a whole cycle. They'd gone out with friends to celebrate this momentous occasion. People were suggesting an engagement was looming when I upped my game. If my father could not love me- I was not going to allow him to love anyone else.

Among other, repulsive, things I'd recently hidden toads in her bathroom, and she declared she'd had enough six weeks after David had joined our household. I climbed up into my comfy window box to watch my father and her quarrel on the driveway. I giggled heartily as I watched the car drive away. Then he looked up at me with such a disappointed glare that I instantly shot back from the window and felt the solid lip melt away. I was sure to hurt myself and my eyes scrunched up tight, bracing for an impact that never came. I looked up to discover David's face hovering above me.

'Your father has sent me Miss Andromeda'

'My father is using you.' I declared firmly as he let me out of his arms.

'That is my primary function Miss.' he responded. 'I am here to tend to your family's needs. Currently, I'm to care for you until another, suitable arrangement can be made. Might I suggest we spend some time outside today?' This statement shocked me.

'But it's going to rain?!'

'and I am all too aware that you like the rain!' he proceeded to collect the things I would need to change in to, his hands joining behind his back once he was done.

'I took the last robot out and her face melted! I don't want to hurt you! I certainly don't want to get into trouble with Father.' I crumpled up the top he'd placed out with care. My hands made defensive fists to reflect my inner panic.

'Weyland Industries have made adjustments to that fault.' David took the top from me and straightened it out in a matter of seconds. His hands were able to manufacture heat that could enable them to act as an iron. 'My face will stay intact Miss Andromeda.' he handed me my fixed top. 'I will come and collect you in a little while.'

David took us to our land's boundaries. We were walking for two hours and I was feeling an inner peace before the rain began to fall lightly. I ignored the slight itch my skin was getting from the rain- it had always been sensitive and grandpa had placed an extra filtering system on the water that ran through the estate. My father was hoping that one of his programmes would end global warming and the acid rain that was effecting the planet- but it was a few cycles away from being complete. This was one, of very few, non-profit programmes my father ran.

'Why does rain smell?' I questioned softly, more musing to myself than a desire to have the answer taking a deep breath in through my nose, knowing it could lead to a nose bleed.

'Actinobacteria.' David answered so quickly I thought he knew I was going to ask. It took a sniff himself to test the rain. 'From three different land sources to be exact. The hills due west, the marshes north east and the meadow a mile south of here.'

'It always smells the same to me.' I sulked. I would love to be able to distinguish things on such a molecular level, alas it would always be the only academic course I would not pass with flying colours. 'Earthy, dirty and heavy.'

'But you have not been far from home Miss Andromeda.'

'Hopefully I will though. I want to go to the arctic with Grandpa Charlie, I want to know what ice- real ice- smells like. Does space smell?'

'I'm afraid no one would be able to answer that. Space is a vacuum; therefore it is not breathable to humans.'

'Do my questions irritate you? My questions irritate everyone else. Meredith says I'm annoying!' I slipped on the grass and muddied my shoes.

'You cannot irritate me Miss.' He held out his hand for me. 'I can function as your teacher if you need.'

We returned home at dusk. Entering through the kitchen doors I could already sense a problem. Raised voices. Grandpa Charlie was home. I alerted David to stay where he was and remain silent, which he obliged without comment.

I climbed the staircase silently and crept to my father's study. They were fighting about David.

'-you're a fool. How many have you created?' I'd never heard my Grandpa so angry.

'Does it matter? You gave me the company.'

'It's matters when you've used stolen and patented blueprints to create him. They already know you have him Peter! The second they have proof- they'll sue you for everything you- we- own.' He hissed.

'I know!' My father sighed. 'That's why he's here. I've halted all production until it's resolved. The lawyers are on it.'

'Why? What possessed you to think it was a good idea?' I could hear my grandpa's voice cracking.

'Because it's saved us ten cycles of work. What is the point in wasting those years, to be where we are now?'

'- becaause it's the noble thing to do son. I brought you up better than that. I'm ashamed of you,' Grandpa's voice was low and breathless.

'Well, I can sleep at night knowing our company is safe. I have the best lawyers- we have nothing to worry about. Take another trip; by the time you're back, it'll all be fixed.'

I hadn't realised that the conversation was over until my father was standing over me, his eyes full of rage. In my urgency to hear the argument, I had forgotten about the mud I had on my shoes.

'You, my pathetic excuse for a daughter; do you wake up every morning and think about how to annoy me? Why can't you surprise me and show me that you have even half the brain cells your useless sister has.'

'Enough Peter!' My grandpa came to my rescue at just the right moment. I was sure my father was about to hoist me over the banister as punishment. 'No harm done.' I scrambled for my grandpa's embrace. 'It's a perfect opportunity to test your android's cleaning capability.'

These words seemed to pacify my father enough that he allowed my grandpa to take me to bed, where he told me about where he'd been. I was nodding off when a burning question took hold. One that no 6 year old should ever have to ask.

'Why does my father hate me?'

Grandpa sat frozen beneath my floor lamp for quite some time. So long that I thought he'd not heard me. He smiled at me sadly.

'He's scared of your intelligence sweetheart. You have the potential to surpass him intellectually. Instead of embracing it, he's trying to ensure you don't reach your full potential. Our Peter wants to be the most powerful human in existence- the meaning of life for him is power.'

'Why do you talk to me like an equal?'

'Sweetheart- you may only be pint sized, but you are my equal. You are destined for greatness, no matter what your father says. Good night- I love you.' He kissed my forehead before turning out the light. It was the last time my grandpa would tuck me in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At ten I had my heart broken for the first time since my Grandpa Charlie had died. I was never one for letting my guard down and sharing my feelings, but I'd spent every day for four years looking at the most beautiful boy in school. How he moved enchanted me into a bashful silence. Even the fact that when he thought no one was looking he'd reach deep within his nose did not put me off.

It was the last week of term and I was certain he wouldn't be going to the same school as me so I had nothing to lose. I didn't have many friends and those I did have warned me against my plan, but I was determined. So with my heart in my mouth, I waited outside his classroom when the lunchtime bell went.

I came home from school without permission, hoping someone would be there to dry my tears; my sister from my father's previous marriage or even my father himself. Someone to ease my pain; someone who understood. Little did I know the one person I thought was incapable of helping turned out to be the only one to ease my heart. My father was too busy and disinterested, while my half-sister would be anything but sympathetic. Her mother had died not too long after Grandpa and, as a result, had come to live with us. She fed upon my father's emotions and hated me almost as much as he did. It was no loss to me; I despised all that she stood for.

She was blonde, vapid and power hungry; a huge contrast to my headstrong, stubborn curious mind-set. She tried a little harder to win my father's affection. He found it amusing that he could manipulate her so much. She changed the courses she was studying in her final year at her private school- despite the protests and warnings given by the school. She was being privately tutored in order to please our father. She'd smuggle the man into her room three times a week for almost two years; he kept coming back to devour her even after she passed her exams. Father knew, but turned a blind eye. My stomach lurched that he was proud at her prostitution. Her virginity had not gained her much other than a week's worth of sessions and one course of a brain enhancing drug that had yet to be commercially certified. She would, forever, use sex as a means to progress. It is what my father's love had reduced her to. I'm sure, one day she would become bitter and seek revenge, but I wouldn't be around to see it.

I was curled up on the window box in my bedroom watching the acid rain pelt the glass violently when I felt the air around me stir and he sat gracefully beside me; his hands, palms down, resting upon his knees. His movements were always as calculated as his thoughts. I never did get a replacement nanny.

'Do you wish to talk about it Miss Andromeda?' He turned his gaze towards me as he spoke. My legs where longer, my body thinner. My face fit me better than it did four cycles ago- yet he had not aged a day.

'He said I was ugly.' I choked, 'you can't lie. Am I beautiful?'

'Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it.' David quoted in his calm, apathetic tone. I dried my tears, as I attempted to figure out what it meant. It would be years later before I did.

'Our father does not find me beautiful. I often wonder why he had me. I foolishly asked Meredith once, she said my mother didn't give him a choice, that she tricked him. She told him I was a boy!' all of a sudden it was no longer about the boy who rejected me and more about the family that had been doing it for years. David looked at me and smiled, my heart burst. 'Father is sending me away, I found the records. He's put me into a boarding school from September.'

'You have become an expert hacker.'

'Did you know David?' I stood and he mirrored. I never got an answer, because my father came to retrieve his most treasured possession. He didn't even acknowledge my existence, let alone notice that the heavy downpour of rain had burnt my skin. In my embarrassment I had left school without my coat and it was too late to turn back when the heavens opened.

It was gone midnight before I built up the courage to venture into the study. I'd refused to join my family for dinner. I powered up the computer and accessed my father's files, emails and transcripts. I would do this at least once a month in order to keep myself updated with the court case involving David. Father would never tell me, even if I was to beg, but I was terrified we'd someday lose him.

'You should not be in here.' David informed me before I could input my father's password. 'Come with me, Miss Andromeda.'

I shuffled along behind his composed form as he escorted me to my father, no doubt. I was prepared for the onslaught of anger and ready to fight back if necessary. I was mildly surprised when he took me to the master bathroom and pointed to the high backed chair as he closed over the door and headed for the mirrored cabinet.

'You must stop scratching Miss.' He uttered and his voice sounded hollow as it vibrated off the tiled walls. 'The rain was rather acidic today. I should have done something about it before I was taken away.'

'I'm old enough to take care of it myself.' I mumbled. The truth was, it was distracting me from another pain. One that I could not ease with anything in that cabinet.

'Then why didn't you?' He placed a bowl on the table beside me. In it was a diluted solution that gave off a pearlescent glow. 'Does it not hurt?'

'Oh, it hurts.' I smile weakly. 'The trick, David, is not minding that it hurts.' My smile twisted a little as I forced myself not to cry; I was quoting a film I had not watched in years because it made me want to spend time with the one person I couldn't. 'I miss my Grandpa.'

David placed the cloth over my skin and I winced as the pain spiked before settling to a dull ache.

'He told me stories. He promised me we'd go on an adventure together. Why did he have to die?'

'Because his body could no longer function.' David attempted to explain. The problem with the question that I asked was that I was never going to get a satisfactory answer.

'Will you die David?' I asked.

'I was not born, Miss Andromeda. Therefore I cannot die.' He moved from one arm to the other. I was sure my fear was present on my face. 'That said, there may come a time when I am powered down and replaced. It is the way things are Miss Andromeda. We are all fragile. Even you.' He took the bowl away, disposing of it carefully. 'Now. I will take you to bed and tell you a story. I will even prepare an adventure for us for when term ends, on the condition you never go out in the rain without protection again.'

'I promise.'

And I never did.

Three Months Later…

'I will miss you, little Miss!' David expressed as my bags were packed into the shuttle. Father had said goodbye at home and instructed David to escort me to the loading bay. He kneeled as a suitor would to propose.

'You can't miss me David; you don't have emotions.' I refused to cry. Instead I looked into his grey eyes; no emotion, yet they seemed so real.

'I will notice your absence; is that not the same?!' His mouth twitched into a smile.

'I suppose you're right.' I giggled. 'Could you not come with me? Run away from my father.'

'I'm afraid my subroutines would not allow that Miss.'

'Well, we'll see what I can do about that.' My smile broadened and my eyes filled with determination.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

Xeno Angel- Thank you for your consistent support. I really would love to send you a PM if you ever choose to sign in :D

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil – Thank you for your support and I hope you're continuing to enjoy.

Stenciled Scialytic- Thank you very much for your review and I hope you enjoyed the other chapters.

I know where this story is going and how it will end. However, I still don't know how much of a romantic/sexual relationship will be written within this… or how many people would be comfortable with this, but I'd love to hear people's thoughts?

ENJOY

Chapter Three

I had a split lip and a broken eye socket. The term 'you should have seen the other guy' was invented for moments like these. I gave as good as I got, and I was proud. I could still hear her screams from when I'd pulled a chunk of her hair out from the roots. It was cliqued, but if I'd punched her I'd of probably removed her eye in the process.

I was in a medibay awaiting my father's arrival and onslaught of reprimands. I had been in boarding school for almost three months and it had not been fun. It was around the same time that I'd moved into my dorm that news broke that my father was finally going to court over his 'invention'. It turned out that Yutani Corporation had the patent for David's design specifications, including a unique processor that enabled David to expand from his programming; they had invited my Grandpa over to help them with the design, and that was when my money hungry, apprentice father had stolen the plans without anyone knowing.

What my father had not counted on, was the fact that the granddaughter of the Yutani Corp founder was also a student at the school and took get offence to my very existence. She was an established student with many friends throughout the school, while I was a new starter with a lying, cheating father. Making my hatred for my father clear did not win me any favours. As far as they were all concerned, the apple did not fall far from the tree.

All the things I'd done to my father's lovers was nothing compared to the tricks and hazing the students here deemed necessary. They were expecting me to break and leave, but even their worst was better than being at home. This latest attack had broken me to the point where I lashed out. It wasn't even Keria anymore; she had gotten bored and moved on. People were just using her as an excuse to bully me- they called it retribution. I called it humanities darkest hour. Most of these people were to become leaders of our world. No wonder the universe was going to shit.

The trial had started three days ago. My father's vanity and arrogance meant that he'd insisted the entire thing was broadcast. A number of students had hacked into the school's network and ensured that every screen in the classrooms were playing the same thing. My father's testimony were he claimed he had two children, Meredith and David, whom he loved very much. He then went on to claim that David was his finest creation, that his physical features were modelled after a distant family member and that the future model would resemble Charles Weyland, as a dedication to him. My father was given an opportunity to correct himself, but he reaffirmed that he only had two children. He was reminded about me and I never heard his response, as my teacher had finally found a way to turn it off. The room I was in fell silent until Clare could hold in her laughter no longer. She didn't stop until my fist met her face.

Then it was just a free for all. At one point I had three people pinning me down while Clare pummelled my face; I heard my eye socket crack. Not long after did someone pull the remaining people off me and I was able to firmly connect my skull with hers'; ensuring she would be seeing stars for weeks. Somehow, even though I was provoked and rendered defenceless, she still came off as the victim.

I heard the door open and close; the length of time between the opening and final hiss to alert people of its closing implied three people. My heart rose at the thought that David might be with my father. I looked up from my butchered hands to see my father, Meredith and the principle.

'Where's David?' I asked instantly. He was the only one I wanted to see

'He is detained throughout the trial.' My father sat before me, inspecting his hands, while the principle looked on bashfully.

'They've imprisoned him, even though he's done nothing wrong?!' I raised my voice and made to stand up.

'We've instructed him to be there; it is no different from him being at home. He's not free to do as he pleases there.' Meredith sneered. 'I don't even understand why I'm here?!' She moaned.

'Because, Meredith, all eyes are on us right now. It's across all media platforms that your sister is in the medical wing of this school. How would you think it would look if we were not seen to show any concern?' My father explained as if I wasn't there. His cold, dead eyes found mine. 'Why did you feel the need to embarrass me the way you have?' He demanded and I remained silent. Me embarrass him? I didn't think he could be as arrogant. 'Do you not realise how important this week is for me?'

'No sir, I hadn't noticed,' I intoned and I watched his anger flare. 'It's not like I did it on purpose father. They have informed you that I was pinned down by three boys while a girl punched me repeatedly in the face?!'

'Which we could have used, had you not of retaliated and render her unconscious when you were released.' He shouted.

'And let everyone think I'm weak? Not a chance,' it was my turn to shout.

'Darling!' My father stood and placed his hand firmly on my shoulder. 'You are weak. You show no self-control and I'm ashamed to call you my daughter.' He squeezed a little too tight.

'But you didn't, did you?' I refused to cry. 'Two children father, that's what you said; Meredith and David! I'm ashamed of you! Now, tell me my punishment, take your publicity photo and get on your way.'

My outburst had left my father with little else to say, so he did exactly what I said and left the room with the principle. Meredith hung behind, staring at me.

'Why is it you care about that robot more than father?' She asked me, her arms folded over her body.

'Why is it father cares about David more than both of us combined?' I countered and I saw her cool exterior falter. 'David is honest. You might not see it, but he cares.'

'Father will get bored.' She stated without conviction. I knew what she was getting at- she hoped that father's affections would return to her once more. I refused to comment. 'He asks about you.' I tried to hide my interest at this. 'Father has to give him weekly updates. He lies of course; he never checks. See you around sis.'

She left me alone with my thoughts. It was the last time anyone touched me. A moment later Clare came shuffling around to my medibay, a sheepish warmth spread over her face.

'Was he serious about leaving you here for Christmas?' She asked.

'Yup.' I tried to sound like I didn't care. I knew to cry would cause me more pain than I could bare. 'Believe me, it's no punishment.'

'What I don't get is- you could have ended that broadcast with your phone. I've never seen someone hack like you. Why didn't you?' She asked, searching my face expectantly. I never told her. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I was hoping for a glimpse of David. Seeing him would have been worth the pain of my father's rejection of me.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N A second update. However, it could be a week or two before I update again as I'm off home and then to London for a week and may be without internet for the entire time.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know it's a massive time jump, and it may seem a little disjointed, but this has come from what was originally a 2,000 word one shot. It's not so much a plot device, but more of a tone or style I'm trying to convey. While obviously things would have happened in those years between chapters, there was nothing of note that is necessary for this story.

Please enjoy and I look forward to your reviews.

Chapter Four

My father won the court case by brokering a deal with Yutani. In the cycles that past, they worked together and created a new line of military androids on the condition that David's form was not use. It was a long battle on my part, but I eventually won him over by explaining that Yutani would see through my father's lie that David was family if he did not put up a fight.

When I was seventeen, war broke out between the colonies that had settled on Mars, Jupiter and the Moon. The marines were sent out with robotic reinforcements. I was sent back early for Christmas and instructed to stay for the foreseeable future; the teachers were being drafted in to man army freights once they had celebrated with family.

Meredith had just moved off-world and started her training programme, as father requested. She was overseeing a battalion of robots; commissioned for the military by my father, something my father would never have done fifteen cycles previously, under my Grandpa's eye. The legacy of David, the one who had been left behind.

I pressed my thumb to the console to release the front door, the lights instantly came to life but the air was stale. It had been over a month since anyone had been around. Placing my bags down, I uncovered the controls and set them to my preference. I preferred the air a little cool and heavier than that found on Earth. Father hated it, which made me enjoy it all the more.

Once my belongings were stowed away in my room I returned to the ground floor, in search of my favourite family member.

He was stood rigid and idle in the library, dust collecting on his shoulder blades. Father and Meredith had been gone too long and left him with no protocols to fulfil and he had automatically powered down. Father was meant to have returned last night, but there was a rumour that he was dating one of the president's daughters. He'd more likely have spent the night with her.

The Christmas spirit was not there. The house was not a home- nothing new to me, but David was always able to give me some pretence. How I had missed him. I'd not been back since the summer holidays.

'David?' I questioned, half expecting his computer cells to have run dry, but his eyes did indeed blink in response and I jumped back in surprise.

'Miss Andromeda, welcome home.' he smiled his customary smile and he allowed me to hug him. It was if he had not spent any time asleep.

David retrieved the Christmas tree and together we decorated the living room within two hours. He even created his traditional origami decorations.

I sat beside the log fire with a book in hand waiting for David to return from making a pot of tea. He insisted, despite my protests. I felt a pang of guilt as secretly I thought his tea was the best I'd ever tasted and I had no intention of refusing.

'What are you reading Miss Andromeda?' he sat opposite me in a chair, his back never once relaxing. The perfectly made tea sat beside me on the hearth.

'Frankenstein.' I uttered, not looking up from the page. 'It's about an abandoned creation. Do you want me to read it out loud?'

'I am not programmed to want anything Miss, but if it pleases you, I will comply.'

'Will you learn anything from me reading this to you?' my head shot up, knowing his response.

'It is not within my parameters to learn, but I will remember it.'

'Well, we shall see if we can do something about that. It would be extraordinary if you can improve your own functionability.' I'd been contemplating making these changes to him for a while now. It had come about as part of a final project in school. Instead of preparing myself for university, I was planning on a complete change of David's subroutines. I submitted my dissertation proposal on the history and legacy of David. My conclusion looked at what I could do to improve the existing model without creating something new. If my predictions were correct, I could make David superior to any of the other models made since his creation.

'You do have your father's mind!' He praised me.

'No. It is better!' I smiled, closing over my book. 'I can't do much now, but I can at least stop you from powering down any time you are alone.' I rushed to retrieve my satchel of tools from my bedroom. I'd returned and he'd not moved. I quickly retrieved a stool from the kitchen and directed David to it. He complied- no fear at what I was about to do. I could make a mistake and corrupt his vital components.

'Please removed your shirt David.' I instructed him, trying to keep some sense of confidence in my voice.

'As you wish Miss.' He complied by pulling the t-shirt smoothly over his frame.

I blushed at his perfection that simultaneously aroused and angered my senses. Why was my father so vain in his creation? I brushed my fingers over his muscular shoulder blades until I felt the slight imperfection in his skin; a latch that allowed access to his protocols, I plugged in my laptop and opened up the programme I was working on.

'Am I causing you any pain?' I asked instinctively. He shook his head. 'A few more key strokes David and I'll have to restart you,' I wished I could sound confident, but my trembling hands gave me away. My computer alerted me to its successful upload and I watched his eyes close while I packed away.

I knew it would take time and it was during this time I sat before him, exploring his beauty. Clearly defined cheeks, beautiful unblemished Cupid's bow. My hands instinctive made to brush his lips, curious as to what it would feel like; his warmth was real, so wouldn't his touch too?

I'd only been kissed once before. Half a cycle ago Clare had taken us all to her home for a weekend and her cousin had taken an instant liking towards me. He'd wanted more, but I was not prepared to give that part of me up.

My hand had fallen from his lips to his knee. I leaned my head in toward his without thinking, but I sensed that the atmospheric settings had been changed.

'Rachel!'

'Father?!' I kicked my tools under the chair out of sight.

'What on earth are you doing? Admiring his body? Are you that repulsive to boys that you're resorting to kissing an android?' He mocked me and I fought hard not to blush.

'His battery shorted, I was changing it.' I stuttered my explanation. 'He'll be up and running in a moment.'

He didn't look convinced, but decided to drop it. He instead escorted me to the kitchen where he began making himself a sandwich.

'I hear you have applied for applied sciences at Cambridge?!' I could not tell if he was asking me or telling me so I settled for a non-committal nod. 'Why don't you just join my company and enter the educational programme I offer?'

'You have spent all my life rejecting me, why would I take anything from you? I've earned this father, and you're not taking any credit for it,' I explained. Our relationship had gotten easier over the years, it seemed absence did make the heart grow fonder. It still wasn't perfect, but he admired my modest talent in his field of expertise. Little did he know, I was hiding my true potential. 'I love you father. I truly do and always have. I want you to be proud of me, but I'm not going to let you control it. Cambridge is the best place for me to study and perhaps, once I'm trained, I could offer you more than I could by being trained by you!'

'You're more like me than I'd care to admit.' He decided to pour himself a drink. The oaky smell curled up within my nose. I took the glass from him and downed it in one. He actually looked impressed that I would like my whiskey. In truth, it was through researching Grandpa, I discovered his appreciation of the substance and decided to give it a try. It impress many a man during my life and they were always happy to buy a woman a 'proper' drink which meant I always got to order the best a bar would offer.

'Nope, I would never enable a war like you have! You created something amazing, yet you've basardised it. Do you know how casualties there have been?'

'They're enemies Rach-'

'-They're still human father. There are other ways to solve this conflict.' I declared, pouring us both another drink.

'You sure you don't want to go into politics?' He scoffed.

'Become as corrupt as you?! No thank you. I should really go and check on David.'

'You always want to spend more time with him than me.' My father muttered. It was then that I noticed my father's drunken stupor.

'Now you know how it feels father.' I smirked, before leaving him alone with his drink.

There in the living room David was, sat on the floor, reading my book. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. I never expected my update to have this response.

'Has my father abandoned me?' He questioned softly.

'He does it to all his great creations David.' I sat beside him. 'But you're no longer his creation; you're mine.' I smiled at him. 'And I will never abandon you.'


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:

Thank you so much Xeno Angel. Your support is amazing and I hope you enjoy where this chapter takes the story.

ENJOY

Chapter Five

David's form had been replicated.

I was eighteen and it was Fresher's week at the university. I was no longer a Weyland; I'd changed my surname to remove the reputation during the summer. My father was not happy in the slightest. He was hoping to use me and my progression at Cambridge to his advantage. He'd planned a press conference until I'd appeared in the kitchen and informed him I'd taken my mother's maiden name; Brooke.

Changing my name had worked and I managed to have a social life. I'd not spent a day in halls and I'd taken a dose of Finch three days into the university initiation; a designer drug that numbed the nervous system and sent you hurtling into a euphoric trip. My first hit was free, but I was back for more. I was an intelligent person and knew the effects it would have been having on my body, but it was the best god damn escape I'd ever experienced.

I thought it was an effect of the drug when I'd seen the dark haired clone marching to the Weyland Enterprise jingle. I hoped it was the drug; David was family! He was unique. He was not something to be packaged and sold because his aesthetics were pleasing to people. Father had promised me.

'Anatomically perfect.' my father's voice chimed. My stomach content splashed the back of the toilet bowl before the commercial chimed off. I vowed there and then never to touch Finch again.

I showered, attended my morning lecture and met a number of new friends for coffee before hiding myself away, glued to the monitor for a repeat of the advert.

It came on an hour after arriving back in halls. Three minutes of absolute torture. He arrived on screen in nothing more than golden pants. A subtle hint to one of my favourite films that few people had heard about. Bastard was doing it for my benefit; my punishment for changing my name. I briefly mused upon his reaction had I changed it to Andromeda and stifled a giggle; I was too angry to laugh.

The advert depicted a number of 'uses' for the David model; cooking a romantic meal, appearing with a bunch of origami flowers and finally with the chime of 'anatomically perfect' the clone was seen in the bedroom.

I was ringing my father before the final note of the Weyland jingle haunted my eardrums. He'd been waiting for this and he opened the line within two rings. His hologram appeared before me, smiling.

'How could you? He's family.' I screamed, throwing a glass through his projection.

'To you, yes. To me, he's a commodity.' He smirked. 'As you are no longer part of this family, you have no say. You'll still be welcome round the dinner table princess, but you cannot tell me what to do with my company any longer.'

'Like I ever had a say. You only listened to me because it was the right thing to do.' I paused. 'Of course with a new CEO of Yutani, you don't need to keep up any pretences any longer.' He nodded at me. 'You've turned him into a walking vibrator father; it's crass!'

'I actually have you to thank for that. The way you were pawing over him two Christmases ago put this plan in motion. Do you realise this product is more lucrative than all the military accounts combined? Women, and men, around the globe are fulfilling their deepest, darkest fantasies with David!'

'You're a bastard!' one tear slipped down my cheek and he laughed. 'I know you cared about him. He was family to you at one point. You'd have destroyed him otherwise.' He knew it was true. This was pure jealousy; he hated that no matter what he did, he could not remove David's admiration of me.

'See you next month for Christmas princess, shall I wrap up a new model for you to play with?' My response was me ending the call before I screamed. My breathing came short and sharp for a while and I was wondering if I would ever feel normal.

_You have no say._

'We'll see about that father.' I called my older ex-boyfriend, and trainee lawyer, Sebastian Tringle. He was Clare's cousin who I had decided to date after my father's hurtful remark about being repulsive. We'd only just broken up, but it had been amicable. I never loved him and I could see how he felt about a colleague.

'Baby cakes!' He exploded happily. 'How is fresher's week coming along?'

'I need your help.' I intoned seriously. 'I'm telling you first because I want you on the case too.' What I don't think he realised was it was me who'd gotten him the internship at the law firm. Not only that, it was my law firm that I had opened when I had made my first million credits. 'I want to create an anonymous investor who will buy up enough shares to have a majority vote.'

'Dad still doesn't know you own your own company?' He asked. 'Do you not want the publicity? You'd have a Nobel Prize now if you'd just allowed me to promote you. This Banksy approach is very archaic.' I loved that he was one of very few people who

'Not a chance Seb! I have a plan. Will you just get me a meeting with Graper? Tell him to meet me in our usual place.' I made to put the phone down, but needed to ask. 'You told him how you feel yet Seb?'

'It's not that simple Andi-' It made me smile that he'd adopted David's name for me. 'My father would abandon me.'

'Better to be abandoned for something than nothing Seb. And you'll always have me.' I was becoming all too aware that I was making that promise more and more; I'll always be there. I knew it wouldn't be the case, but it was selfish and made everyone feel a little better.

Home for the holidays. It was nice to return home and discover it decorated. David had created the Christmas tree out of beautiful, leather bound, books. I had given him a creative mind and my father hadn't even noticed.

'Mulled wine, Miss Andromeda?' He questioned the moment I entered the house. I'd left my bags in the car with the intention of getting them later. I nodded, following him into the kitchen. 'How is Mister-'

'He's fine David, but we're no longer together.' I interrupted him as he handed me a mug of steaming hot alcohol. I was sure I'd told him. 'Shot of rum?' I asked him expectantly. He obliged instantly. 'How are you David?'

'I do not understand.' He responded.

'Bastard.' I muttered. It appeared my father had noticed and was not happy. David had been able to express limited emotions before I'd left for university. I'd worked so damn hard in those months that I was there. 'Come with me David, I have a Christmas present for you.' I pulled him to the garage where all my equipment was. There was no fear this time, no blushing at his form; I had a job to do. I made the updates in record time- I'd practiced on one of father's abominations. I also encrypted all the changes I'd made, so my father would not be able to reset him.

My heart was in my throat as David rebooted. What if it didn't work? What if father had predicted I'd do this and put precautions in place?

My brain did not go much further as a moment later his eyes fluttered open.

'I've missed you Andromeda. Did you know it means 'leader of men'. It was the last thing I told your father.' He smiled. 'Perhaps in hindsight that was not the most sensible thing for me to do.'

He was a little foggy for an hour after the upload. I took him into the living room and sat him on the couch in front of the TV.

'Will you watch something with me David? It was a tradition that at Christmas I'd watch this impeccably long and boring film with my Grandpa and I wasn't allowed to complain. Well, I've not kept that tradition since he died and I was hoping we could start it again?' I asked.

'I would love to, Andromeda.' He responded with a phrase that was so unlike David. 'I would like to experience boredom.'

I laughed as I attempted to find it on our server.

'He's deleted it!' I flared. 'It's been here for years, in the Christmas file.' I could feel tears welling up, threatening to spill over my lids.

'Charles Bishop Weyland.' David appeared to be accessing memories. 'He died.'

'Yes, David. He died, you weren't very old. Even if you don't look any older now.'

'He told me to look after you. He said that you were precious to him and you would lead to changes in the universe if I helped you.' David recalled profoundly. 'He also said that-' he took on my Grandpa's voice '-that bastard will delete our film.' David's voice returned to normal. 'He uploaded it to me because he knew he was dying.' David revealed his UBD port on his wrist.

I instantly retrieved a pen drive to claim the film from his memory banks. It was only when the film was beginning to load that something David said struck me as odd.

'Grandpa could not have known he was dying- it was an accident while he was on an expedition…' my sentence faltered as I knew what this meant. 'Father had him killed didn't he?'

'I think so.' He allowed me to curl up beside him and mourn the loss of my Grandpa all over again.

I had fallen asleep by the time my father arrived home. He slammed the door shut, but I still pretended to be asleep.

'Why are you watching this trash?' He asked David.

'Miss Andromeda requested it sir.' He answered in his flatly. 'I must comply with all members of the household.'

'It is unhealthy how much she cares for you.' My father spat.

'You gave me the duty of raising your child sir, it is expected she would have an attachment to myself.' He explained.

'But I don't like it!'

'Then might I suggest you travel back in time and correct the mistakes you've made. That said, I'm sure it's not too late to make amends.' The tone in which David composed his retort, it came across as sincere and earnest, but I knew it had a bite to it.

Father left the room and David turned back to the film. It was only then that I realised he'd started the film again and was repeating what I later found out were his favourite lines.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N:

Thank you for your ongoing support. Narsilia Lyanna Elendil and Xeno Angel… You two really are amazing. Thank you.

Chapter Six

My twenty-first was fast approaching. There was stirrings in the house and even Meredith had returned home. I found it strange that I'd have such a big party when I had very few people to invite. I soon found out it wasn't really for my benefit. In fact, when it came to the actual day, my father didn't even acknowledge me.

I'd finished university, a year early. My father was still unimpressed. What he still didn't know was that I'd surpassed his understanding of his own technological inventions. I was financially independent and in charge of my own companies; one of which provided the microchips used in all robotics. My finances were so great that I had instructed my law firm to buy shares in Weyland Industries in order to give me a seat on the board of governors and I hired an actor to represent me.

I had my own home, not too far from my father's. I wanted to stay where I could keep an eye on David; father would never give him to me. No matter how much I asked. Instead, he gave me one of his 'toys'. It only reinforced my beliefs that David was unique. The others were nothing like him and I was sure this one was spying on me for my father. Which was why, tucked away in Sebastian's flat was my own David model that I was tinkering with. I begrudgingly bought him cycles ago.

Dressed In a green gown that my father had picked, I approached the hall of music. I felt hot and uncomfortable. People didn't even know who I was and there was no sign of David to ease my anxiety. Sebastian was unable to attend due to a number of things I had him working on. I milled around, avoiding my sister wherever possible. My glass of champagne had been replaced three times when the notice for dinner was given.

I was directed to a table. Not on the main table but sat opposite; a member of an orchestrated audience. I felt my blood boil.

The meal was amazing; I had picked it out when my father was organising it under the pretence of my birthday. I knew no one on my table, so I ate in silence. The conversations were mundane and I wanted to be eating this meal in sweat pants, in front of the TV watching a film with David and Sebastian.

The deserts had been and gone. There was a deathly hush that washed over the room. Father was going to give one of his speeches. I motioned a waiter over and demanded a large whiskey be brought to my table. Those on my table eyed me and deemed me rude. It was my home and my birthday; I would have whatever I wished.

'I have achieved greatness, many times over. I have succeeded, where my father failed.' I clutched onto my napkin until my knuckles were white and flashing with a raw pain. 'I have made each life in this room a little bit better. But a new dawn is upon us. Those of you lucky enough to have been at my original TED conference, 20 cycles ago now, will remember the magical moment that brought about a great change; I became a god. I humble myself by living among you and I plan to tread those floors again, this year. I intend to unveil a new beginning for us and you are all invited.'

Father had yet to acknowledge my birthday. The standing ovation was interrupted by a polite, manufactured, cough and my eyes darted to the source of the noise.

'I would like to interrupt tonight's proceedings for a musical interlude.' David stood before a grand harp; I saw my father's mask momentarily slip at this unprecedented interruption. 'This is in grateful thanks to my creator and, more significantly, his daughter Rachel who turned twenty-one today.'

My heart was filled with love. It didn't matter that my father didn't care, or even acknowledge my birthday. David, with his wires and logic; loved me enough.

The roomed filled with the sound of Lyra Angelica, a beautiful piece composed by William Alwyn. David sat comfortably stiff while his hands moved smoothly over the strings. His bare feet were planted either side of the harp and everyone paid attention to him, only distracting themselves with the game of 'identifying the part time daughter, Rachel'.

My father wore a great mask, but I saw that beneath it he was angry. It wasn't just the interruption or the music that he'd not vetted. It was the golden underpants moment that I'd unwittingly engineered.

David received a standing ovation and he bowed gracefully before instructing the band to play another song. Everyone watched his path to me and waited with baited breath. I heard a few mumblings of 'that must be Rachel, isn't she pretty. Why isn't she sat with Peter?'

All he did was extend his hand; no question, no words. I placed my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor.

He glided across the room with me in his arms and I felt like a professional dancer for the first time in my life. While a few people had gotten up to join us, most eyes remained at their seats and trained solely on us. Now was the time to bring up the most controversial aspect of tonight's display.

'What did you to your hair David?!' My hand floated through his fringe.

'I updated it. Does it displease you?'

'Not in the slightest, I think it is very becoming of you.' I laughed lightly, painfully aware that my father's eye where baring down on us. 'Have you been watching it again?'

'Yes.' He answered with a smile. 'I watch it often. It displeases father. I have something for you.' He paused momentarily and searched within his pocket. He retrieved a small box and I led him to one side of the dance hall before opening the box. It was an intricate necklace that I had seen in my dreams many times, but had not thought about in years. I looked at him in awe.

'I've never spoken about this David. How could you have known?'

'I watched your dreams.' He explained placing it around my neck. I clamped it to my heart, wondering what I should say.

'David.' I sat him down at the closest chairs. 'You know dreams are private don't you?!' I waited for him to nod. 'While this is a very sweet gesture, I'm feeling rather violated right now.' I could not be angry with him, it was no doubt an oversight of my programming. 'Promise me you won't do it again!'

'I promise Miss Andromeda.' He looked ashamed and my heart broke.

'You've never called me Rachel before.' I intoned. 'How did that feel?'

'I felt it was appropriate.' He explained. 'But I will never call it you again if it displeases you.'

I didn't have chance to tell him I didn't care what he called me. Sebastian came rushing over to us in a state of panic insisting we needed to talk, alone.

Once we were stowed away in a study on the first floor, Sebastian had begun to lose colour.

'What is it old man? You look worse than when you told your father you were marrying-'

'He knows.' He interrupted me, flinging himself at the whiskey collection beside the window. He had downed two big glugs of the amber liquid before he'd composed himself again. 'Weyland Industries is no more. That's what tonight is about. The TED conference is slated next month. He's liquidised the company, returned all shares to stakeholders and begun a new company- Weyland Corporation. He's invested one hundred percent. They are not accepting shareholders.' He stammered. 'You no longer have a say and he's about to re-establish the military faction you've been vetoing.' He began pacing.

'We always knew this could happen.' I assured him. 'It's a little earlier than I'd anticipated, but that's not a concern.'

'We have to get you away from all this- I've been buying a number of properties in your name. You can go wherever you want.' He handed me his tablet that showed me a list of places I could live.

'I'm not leaving without David, you know that.' I insisted, my eyes betraying me at the very thought of it. 'I swore I'd never abandon him.'

'I have his replacement in the car.' Sebastian packed the tablet away inside his bag.

'Did you not see what David did to himself? I'd never get away before father realised. But you're right, I can't leave it any longer- father will rebooting for sure after that stunt.'

'So, I bring him in… you do what you need to in order to transfer the personality drive that will mimic David. We then tell him you instructed him to dye his hair back as you knew it annoyed your father.' There was an air of desperation in his voice.

'I have to leave earth.' I voiced, more for myself than Sebastian. 'I have to do it tonight.'

'What do you need me to do Miss Andromeda?' David came out of hiding. 'I'm sorry I've caused a problem for you.' Without another word, Sebastian left the room to retrieve the other model.

'You haven't David. We just have to move a little quicker is all.' I rubbed my tired eyes. 'You do want to come with me don't you?' The thought had never crossed my mind before now and even though it was only a fraction of a second, it felt like a millennia before he nodded.

A moment later, Sebastian returned with David's clone and a bag of the necessary equipment.

I quickly linked their systems with wires and used my mobile device to upload David's memories to the hollow clone.

'I don't mean to rush you Andi, but-'

'Then don't. There's no point doing this, if I'm not going to do this right.' I snapped. My hand was being forced and I wasn't used to rushing. 'If you want to help me, go to my room and bring me my bag with the dinosaur on it. It's in the bathroom.' He stumbled out the room as soon as I'd finished my instruction.

'Will he miss you?' David asked me. My mind paused for a moment, did he mean father. 'This David?' He corrected, as if he sensed my confusion.

'He will. Father won't believe it if he doesn't.' I explained and David looked pained. 'Father will more than likely reset him in a few days, so the pain won't be much.'

'I'm glad I'm not him.' He smiled at me. 'I would not understand that feeling if it wasn't for you.'

'No, David, you wouldn't.' I laughed softly as the clone powered down. 'You remember Sebastian's car?' He nodded. 'I need you to go wait in it. You need to make sure you're not seen. Our plan rests on you not being seen.'

'I understand. See you in a moment.' He said and slipped out of the door as Sebastian returned. I pulled out a box of hair dye and mixed the components together. I proceeded to place the liquid around the hairline of the robot's head.

'He won't believe that David's done such a shit job.' Sebastian commented as I splashed the dye over my dress and up my arms. 'That's a Clara Clay!' Sebastian cried.

'And now, my father will believe I've done it and send me on my way with my tail between my legs.' I shook the bottle triumphantly. 'Can you put this back?' He obliged.

'Miss Andromeda, why was I offline?' He asked and I half believed it was him.

'I had to dye your hair back.' I explained as he stood. 'Father was not happy in the slightest.' I chewed on my lip, composing my words carefully. 'I think I've gone too far with father this time. I'm going away for a little while. I wish I could take you with me.'

'You said you would never abandon me?!' He declared and my heart broke.

'I'm not David. I'll be back.' The tears were real. 'I promise, I won't leave father in charge for much longer.'

'Andi- we have to go.' Sebastian said from the doorway.

'David, can you go wait in my room until father comes for you?' I asked, drying my tears, smearing myself with hair dye in the process. He nodded and made his way towards the door. 'And David, I love you.' I declared. It felt alien to me. No one in our family ever said it to each other without the media present.

'Goodbye, Little Miss.' He smiled. Sebastian hugged me as I broke down.

'Come on darlin'. Your David is waiting. You've got to get it together if this is going to work. You have to go get thrown out.'

He made his way downstairs while I composed myself, preparing to run off with my father's prized possession.


End file.
